Meant to Be
by MeganDawn
Summary: The Sequal to Two Pregnancies and a wedding.May change the title Tell me if you think of a better title i am open to all suggestions
1. Chapter 1

It had been a two months since the Maya and Matthew were born. Reba was lying on the couch with Maya on her Chest and Matthew was in his basinet that Reba made Brock put in the living room of their home along with Maya's. Brock had just gotten back from work when he walked into the house and saw his lovely wife and their miracles in the living room. Brock heard Matthew and went to pick him up and he sat in the chair next to the couch and played with his fingers. Reba awoke when she heard Matthew she sat up while holding Maya and said "Hey honey how was work today."

Brock looked at his wife and said "It was okay I just wish I had you back in the office as my dental hygienists I can't stand the one you got me."

Reba giggled and got up and put Maya in her Basinet and then went and got Matthew and put him in his Basinet and sat in Brock's lap and said "That is why I hired her so you would want to come home to me." Brock placed a kiss on her lips and smiles when the Phone rung Reba quickly got up to answer it hoping it was Kyra Reba Said "Hello"

Kyra said "Hey mom! How are you guys?"

Reba Smiled and went with the cordless phone and Sat in Brock's Lap and said "We are Great we miss you though Kyra."

Kyra said "I miss you guys too so I was wondering do you all want to come to Nashville for a visit. I mean You, Dad, Maya, Matthew, Jake, Lizzie, Cheyenne, and Van?"

Reba smiled and said "We would love that Jake is getting ready to get on fall break so we can come and have Thanksgiving with you in Nashville."

Kyra couldn't help but let out a little Squeal and said "that would be great I am so looking forward to it."

Reba smiles at her daughter's Squeal and said "We will leave on Friday as soon so Jake gets out of School. We can't wait to see you baby girl."

Kyra smiles and said "I can't wait to see you guys either. I have to go so I can write songs. I love you guys."

Reba said "WE love you to" then she hung up and said to Brock "we are Leaving for Nashville Friday to spend next week with Kyra Brock"

Brock smiles and said "I heard." Reba Quickly called Cheyenne and told them and they were all excited even Jake was excited to See Kyra. Lizze may have been 10 months old but she was also very excited to see her Aunty Kyra.

When Friday rolled around Reba had Maya and Matthew's stuff packed along with hers and Brocks and jakes. It was two thirty so Cheyenne, Van, and Elizabeth should be at the house shortly. Soon Reba had the Dipper Bag packed for the babies and she put them in the outfits that Kyra had sent them from Nashville. She had the twins down stair in their Basinets when she heard a knock on the door. She almost ran to open it when she saw Van and Cheyenne. When she opened it Cheyenne put her things down and handed Elizabeth to van and she asked "Do you need any help?"

Reba nodded and went to make the babies bottles and said "Can you feed your Little Brother for me?" Cheyenne nodded and took one of the bottles and Feed Matthew. After Jake and Brock got home Reba and Cheyenne finished feeding the Babies and got them ready for the Trip after the twins were in their Car seats and safely in the Car with Jake in the middle with the Dipper bag so he could tend to either one if needed. Cheyenne Van and Elizabeth got in their car while Reba and Brock got in theirs. After everyone was ready and the house was locked they headed to Nashville.

_**Kyra's P.O.V**_

When Friday I waited anxiously for my family to arrive at my home. I was so excited to see them and introduce them to my boyfriend Tyler Hall but we all call him Tye. He was the newest member of the band and I had fallen for him something I thought I would not do. I was so happy with him and I was sure that the family would like him. He came sneaking down the steps and wrapped his arms around me. I turned to face him and said "You need to wear something really nice to dinner tonight by that time my Family should be here and you have to make a good impression on them especially Van and Dad." Tye Nodded then he kissed me and went to get ready for dinner.

_**Reba's P.O.V**_

We had been driving for a while and to my amazement the Twins had slept most of the way along with Jake. When I saw the sign saw "WELCOME TO TENNESSEE." I knew we were getting close and I was so excited. Cheyenne had called a few minutes ago saying Lizzie Slept most of the way too. Finally I drifted off to sleep while brock held my hand. It was the first time of quietness that I had gotten in a long time. I must of slept about an hour because when I felt brock shaking me to wake me he was saying "We are at Kyra's." I was filled with excitement and I got Maya out of the Car and Brock got Matthew and Jake Got the dipper bag and when Van and Cheyenne got their and got there things and Lizzie we walked up to the door.

_**Kyra's P.O.V**_

When I heard the knock on my door I jumped out of my seat yelled up the stair for Tye and Went to open the door. When I opened it to find my mother and Family and smiled as Tye Came down the stairs he said "Mrs. Hart May I get the car seat for you?" I smiled when she let Tye Take the car seat and get Maya out I heard him say "you are such a cute baby" I got The car seat from dad and sat it down by the couch and hugged my parents and my family and then I got Lizzie out of Van's Arms and kissed her head and smiled out her saying "How is Aunt Kyra's baby."

She gave me a huge grin and I sat her down in the play pin that Tye had set up for her with toys and I put Matthew in another one I had set up for him and Maya. I smiled as Tye Put Maya Next to Matthew and went to introduce himself to my parents he walked over to them and before he could say anything my mother asked "Kyra who is this?" she gave him a smile and looked back to me

I said "Mom, Dad, Jake, Cheyenne, and Van this is my Boyfriend Tyler." I saw the joy in my mother's eyes as she shook his hand and to my surprise so did the rest of my family even Van and Dad. I smiled as he put his arm around my waist.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner with Kyra the family went back to Kyra's house. When they got there Kyra picked up Elizabeth and said "can you say Aunty Kyra Lizzie?" After saying this a few times Kyra put Elizabeth in the play pin with a bunch of toys and a blanket and she went and sat with her family while her mom and dad feed the twin's bottles. Kyra went and got some pajamas for the twins so it would be easier for her mom to get them ready for bed since it was almost 11 pm when they got home. After the twins were fast asleep in Reba and Kyra's Arms they put them in the Basinets that Reba had Brock bring.

_**Kyra's P.O.V**_

I woke up the next morning to my stupid cell phone ringing I answered it and I was shocked to hear that my duet partner had just left town and wasn't coming back. I took a shower and got dressed quickly and walked down the stairs when I heard Maya start to cry I got to the kitchen to see my mother making breakfast with on hand so I went and took Maya out of her arms and smiled as I sat back and listened to my mother hum then the idea hit me. "Mom would you consider singing with me tonight? My duet partner left town and won't be coming back for a while." I asked while playing with Maya's fingers.

Mom turned around and said "Sweetie I would but I have to take care of the twins."

I said "Daddy and Cheyenne could watch them please momma I really need a duet partner."

Mom finished up breakfast and said "If you can get your Dad and sister to watch them then of course I will but I need to know the song first."

I smiled and handed her the lyrics and we sung it together.

_**Reba's P.O.V  
><strong>_

I read the lyrics Kyra handed me and said "okay I'll sing with you"

She looked at me and smiled and said "Okay." I nodded my head and looked to see Kyra playing with Maya. Kyra was so happy that I was going to sing with her but then I realized I don't have anything to wear.

I sat the table for everyone and went to call them down and then I noticed they were all in the living room and in walked Kyra's Boyfriend Tyler he is a pretty nice guy and he is really good with the twins and Lizzie we all sat down said a prayer and Ate a family Breakfast and I said "Brock Honey can you and Cheyenne watch the twins tonight at Kyra's Concert."

Brock said "Sure hon but why?"

I replied "I will be singing with Kyra tonight."

Everyone smiled and looked at me and Cheyenne said "Mom that's great you finally get to show others you natural Talent."

I hadn't told them that I got a record deal I just thought I would tell them and others tonight at the concert.

Later at Kyra's Concert Kyra was singing and Said "Please welcome my mom Reba Hart."

I walked out and sung with her then after the song I said "I have an announcement that I need to make." All attention was on me and I said "I have a Record deal with Valory Music Company here in Nashville." Kyra jumped and came and gave me a hug. Then the entire family Ran out to hug me even Tyler did.

Brock Kissed Reba and said "honey this is great so are we moving to Nashville."

Reba Said "I don't know do you want to move here but if we move here won't everyone loose everyone and I don't want to do that I want to keep this family together"

Brock said "I can start a new practice up here."

Jake said "I can make new friends"

Cheyenne and Van said "We could move up here it really wouldn't be a problem."

Reba Smiled at everyone's Input and said "If you really want to move up here we can all go looking for a house tomorrow. Right now I just want to go back to Kyra's and Play with My babies."

Kyra looked at her mom and said "I can't wait until you all move up here we can be a family again and we can all help with the Twins and Lizzie." Reba Smiles as they went to Kyra's house.

When they got there Reba got the twins out while Cheyenne got out Elizabeth and Lizzie looked at Kyra and said "Kyra"

Kyra looked at Lizzie and said "you just said your first word I am so happy."

Elizabeth looked at Cheyenne and said "Mama." While she pointed to her.

Everyone was happy and Reba looked at Brock and said "I can't Wait to move up here." Brock kissed Reba as if to say I can't either.

A few days later it was thanksgiving and Reba, Cheyenne, and Kyra were all making the thanksgiving dinner. After dinner they went to look at houses as a family. Reba and Brock found a house that wasn't too far from Kyra's.

Soon Reba was working on her first album while getting ready to move to Nashville. The phone starts ringing and Reba answers it and hears Kyra Crying

"Kyra Sweetie What's Wrong?"

Kyra says "Nothing mom I am just Happy."

Reba asks "then why are you crying?"

Kyra Says "My Tears are not Sad tears they are happy ones."

Reba asks "What are you happy about?"

Kyra's takes a deep breath "Mom, Me and Tyler and Engaged?"


	3. Chapter 3

_fA/N: Sorry for the wait I have been really busy. The Twins are gonna be able to craw so they are seven months old and Elizabeth is 15 months old and walking_

Reba was sitting in the floor with Maya and Matthew crawling around her when the door opens and her husband walks in with a smile on his face. Reba Smiled at Brock as he bent down to give her a kiss and she said "What are you so Happy about?"

Brock Smiles and says "My New Practice is going great I have a Beautiful Wife and Five Wonderful Kids. What could make a man happier?" Reba Smiled and picked the twins up and put them in their Play pin when Kyra and Tyler walked in. Kyra looked at her mom and dad and smiles. Kyra kisses Tyler while Reba and Brock Kiss too.

Then Kyra says "Mom do you want to go with me to find a wedding dress?"

Reba Smiles and Says "I would love that Kyra. Do you want to take the twins with us too or we could take Maya and Brock and Tyler take Matthew."

Tyler asks "Brock since the girls are going to find Kyra's wedding dress will you come and help me find a tux for the wedding?"

Brock said "Sure Honey we will take Matthew if you and Kyra take Maya."

Reba kissed her husband and said "okay honey." Reba and Kyra head to the bridal shop.

When they get there Kyra says "Mom are you happy for me and Tyler?"

Reba Smiles at her Daughter while holding her baby daughter and said "Kyra Sweetie I see how you and Tyler look at each other and he is so helpful with the Twins and Elizabeth sweetie this wedding is Meant to be." Kyra Lightly hugs her mother and looks for a wedding dress. Kyra found three that she loved and took them to try them on the First one was Beautiful it had an off the shoulder top and a train that wasn't too long and it was beautiful on Kyra. Reba Said "Kyra you look Beautiful in that dress." Kyra looked in the mirror this dress was pretty and comfortable. Kyra went back and didn't brother with the others and brought the first one she tried on and a matching tiara and veil.

Reba Smiles at Kyra as they walk to the baby store and Kyra finds a cute little dress that is white with a pink ribbon around it and she looks at her mom and says "She has to wear this to my wedding."

Reba smiles and says "Okay but I will be packing extra clothes for her and you brother." Kyra smiles and buys the dress before her mom could then they walk to the food court and get some lunch. Before Reba eats she makes a bottle for Maya who has started holding the bottle herself with a little help. Reba Sits Maya in her lap and eats her salad and looks at Kyra and says "you didn't have to buy that dress I could have brought it for her since she is my daughter."

Kyra looks at her mom and says "but I wanted to buy it." Reba smiles and finishes eating. Maya giggles when she looks at her Sister. Reba Handed Maya too Kyra and cleaned up her and Kyra's lunch.

Brock, Tyler, Jake, And Van were all getting fitted for tuxs and Tyler said "Are you happy with mine and Kyra's engagement? Mr. Hart"

Brock Smiled and said "I am but if you hurt my little girl I will hurt you."

Tyler Said "I would never hurt her ever."

Van chuckled because he had the same talk with Brock before he married Cheyenne. "He would hurt you too then I would hurt you would have double hurting."

Brock looked at van and said "Van don't scare him Kyra Is really happy with him just like you are with Cheyenne."

Van smiled "True." Then he got his tux fixed and held Matthew.

Tyler tried to act unafraid but truth is that he is terrified of Brock and Van. After everything was ordered even a little baby one for Matthew they all headed home.

Reba and Kyra headed home too and when Reba pulled in she smiled seeing that everyone was at her house most likely for a family dinner so Reba Kyra and Maya all went into the house and Reba Gasps when she saw that dinner was already made and Elizabeth was walking around the living room. Reba Set Maya in her high chair and put Matthew in his and gave them some baby food. Reba Sat at the table next to Brock and ate her wonderful meal. Brock who finished first grabbed the twins and went to bath them. Reba finished her dinner along with the rest if the family. Reba went and washed the dishes with Kyra and Cheyenne's help. The Guys sat down on the couch and watched TV. Reba Went and tucked the twins and Elizabeth in and came back and sat next to her husband like Cheyenne did and Kyra sat at Tyler's Feet and they all watched TV. Kyra looked at Cheyenne and said "Can Liz Be my flower girl."

Cheyenne nodded and said "we will go and find her a dress tomorrow." With that Cheyenne and Van went to a guest room to sleep and Kyra and Tyler went home to sleep and Reba and Brock went to their Bedroom and slept.

The Next day Reba was making Breakfast when her phone rang. Reba Answered it and said "Hello"

On the other line a very familiar voice said "Reba!"

Reba said "Barbra Jean How did you get my number?"

BJ said "You gave it to me remember"

Reba Laughed "Oh yeah So how are you BJ?"

Bj said "I am Fine how are you doing Reba?"

Reba Smiled "Wonderful Kyra is Getting married soon and the twins and Liz and growing up to fast."

BJ Says "That's great about Kyra so when is her wedding?"

Reba Says "In about Two weeks she is so excited." Liz walks to Reba and tugs at her jeans. Reba Looked down at Liz and says "Good Morning Lizzie would you like to talk with Aunty BJ."

Liz nods and reaches for the phone and says "Aunty BJ!"  
>BJ smiles "Hi Baby girl how are you."<p>

Liz says "I Good how is you." Reba chuckled at her granddaughter and put her on the floor with the Cordless phone and finished Breakfast up.

BJ Says "I am good too I have to go tell everyone I love them bye Lizzie"

Liz Says "Bye Aunty BJ." Lizzie hung up the phone and said "Aunty Bj Loves you." With that she ran and went to play. Reba Giggles at how well Lizzie is starting to Speak. After Breakfast Cheyenne, Kyra and Elizabeth went out to the Mall where everyone knew Kyra and wanted pictures and Autographs and then Kyra picked out a Dress for Elizabeth to wear to the wedding and brought it.

Before Reba and Brock knew it two weeks had past and it was the day of Kyra's wedding. Reba was getting the twins ready when there was a knock on the door to her bedroom she said "Its Open." In Walked Barbra Jean Booker and Reba looked up and saw her and said "BARBRA JEAN!" and she finished getting the twins ready and went and hugged one of her best friends. Barbra Jean picked up Matthew after the two hugged and said "I can't wait until I get married and have kids."

Reba Smiles and says "I said the same thing when I was younger. I had just meet Brock and I knew I would spend the rest of my life with him and that is when I was seventeen and her I am thirty years later and I couldn't be happier with my life." She grabbed Maya and walked down the stairs to where Cheyenne was getting Elizabeth's hair ready and then after that they all headed to the little church for the Wedding when they got there BJ Looked after the twins and Reba and Cheyenne were in the brides room with Kyra when Brock Walked in he smiled as he looked at Kyra Cheyenne got Elizabeth ready and Reba Went and took her seat on the bride's side and took Matthew From BJ's Hands and Jake came down the aisle with one of the brides maids after everyone else had gone Elizabeth walked down the aisle as the Flower girl and then they started the Brides music and Everyone in the church house stood up as Kyra and Brock walked down the aisle. Cheyenne who was Kyra's Maid of Honor stood as Elizabeth went to stand with Cheyenne and Kyra's friend Megan who was also a bride's maid. When they got to the Altar the Preacher Said "Who Gives this Woman to this Man?"

Brock Said "Her Mother and I do." And he placed Kyra's hand in Tyler's as they continued the wedding he held onto Maya while Reba had Matthew.

Soon the preacher said "Do you Kyra take Tyler to be your lawfully wedded Husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Kyra said tearfully "I do"

Then the preacher said "Do you Tyler take Kyra to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hole for richer or poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

The preacher said "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tyler Hall. Tyler you may kiss the bride."

Tyler kissed Kyra and they went to the back of the church for pictures after pictures and the reception Kyra and Tyler went on their Honeymoon to Hawaii for a few weeks.

Reba and Brock were just getting home for dropping off BJ at her hotel after they got home and changed clothes Reba laid the twins down for a nap and see her husband on the couch patting his lap so she went and sat down on his lap and said "I can't Believe that Both Cheyenne and Kyra are married. Cheyenne and van have started their own Family, it won't be long before Kyra and Tyler start their own Family , Jake is in High School and hangs out with his Friends all the time, and the twins will be one in three months."

Brock rubs Reba's back and says "Honey they are all doing good that means we have done our Jobs well." Reba smiles and Kisses Brock and Gets off of his Lap and sits next to him on the couch and cuddles up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So sorry it has been months my aunt Wanda has been really sick_

Reba had been up for a while planning Matthew & Maya's Birthday party which was only two weeks away. Reba found it hard to believe that her babies were really getting ready to be one. Brock walked down stairs with his little strawberry blonde curly haired daughter and said "Maya look there is mommy." Maya giggled.

Reba walked over to Maya and took her from Brocks arms after giving a kiss to Brock. Reba Sat Maya in her high chair and said "Is mommy's baby girl Hungry?" Maya giggles and then sees her daddy walk in with Matthew. Brock smiles and sits Matthew in his high chair. Reba smiled at her babies and made their breakfast she turned around with the breakfast and smiled at the Beautiful Strawberry blonde curly haired baby girl with her mother's sparkling blue eyes and the sandy blonde haired boy with Brocks eyes.

Reba was making breakfast for Brock, Jake & herself when she heard a car door shut she wasn't sure who it was. Soon the living room door had shut but Reba hadn't noticed and she keeps making breakfast.

Kyra was in the kitchen of her parents' house while her husband was getting their bags. Kyra bent down to Matthew and Maya and kissed them both and she was surprised that her mom hadn't noticed so she went over behind her and said "What are you making it smells yummy mom."

Reba Turned around and said "Kyra you're here I didn't know you were coming in."

Kyra smiles and hugs her mom and said "Dad was the only one who knew."

Brock came down the stairs and smiles at Reba and said "Surprise"

Reba blew him and kiss and said "Kyra what are you doing here?"

Kyra said "We came for the twins first birthday. Plus we wanted to see you guys."

Reba smiles and says "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Kyra said "Yeah but I am in the mood for some of your cooking."

Reba smiles and makes some extra breakfast. After she finishes cooking breakfast she called everyone down and they ate a wonderful family breakfast minus Cheyenne, Van, & Elizabeth.

Later that day Cheyenne, Van, & Elizabeth. Came to visit Reba, Brock, Matthew Maya and Jake. The Kids all played and the siblings and their parents talked about different birthday plans. They went with the party being decorated in zoo animals. They decided on three cakes, A Zebra's head for Maya. A lion's head for Matthew & A regular Cake for the other guest


End file.
